confanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Half-giant
A Half-giant is a cross between a human and a giant. History Age of Conquest In the year 300, three hundred years after Narnia's birth, a group of female giants were created by Aslan to fall in love with a group of human men that lived in a village near the Shuddering Woods. These female giants were gifted with enchantment and seduced the men to fall in love with them. There, the female giants gave birth to the first half-breeds. After their work was done, Aslan made the female giants and humans ageless, but still mortal. Both theses races were to make sure that their children would fall in love to each other, which would bring more into the world. For centuries, half-giant population began to increase when all these half-breeds have been falling in love to each other. Together, these noble beings built one of the most largest villages that became very civilized. The Half-giants enjoyed hanging with many of Narnia inhabitants, including the talking beasts. Like every creature in Narnia, the Half-giants celebrate the holidays that were formed, which included Christmas and Aslan's Day. In the first day of the year, the Half-giants would gather with all the Narnians at the Stone Table where Aslan would appear and advise the Narnians that various evils would one day approach in the future. Age of Winter In the Narnian year 798, the ancient Tree of Protection, which was created in the Lantern Waste during the early days of Narnia's creation, was blown down during a violent storm. The storm was casted by the Jadis, who waited for centuries to return to Narnia and consume her vengeance on Aslan and the lineage of the royal Kings and Queens. As the evil witch led her dark army from the north west, the Half-giants and the Narnian races were forced to to fend for themselves. Against hope, they all gathered into an army where they were led by King Gale the Eighth to fight against the invaders. Despite the courage of the Narnians, they were defeated due to Jadis's powerful dark magic and were turned to stone by Witch's magical wand. While the dying King sent a message to the Kingdom of Cair Paravel with instructions to send members of the royal family and court into hiding, the Half-giants aided as many humans for them to hide when Jadis turned her attention upon the capital and secured absolute control over the nation. Two years after the conquest in 800, many Half-giants kept a lot of humans hidden around the mountains, hills, and the Giant Forest. Hoping that Aslan would come to their aid, Jadis began to consolidate her strength and magically changed the climate of snow and ice which covered all of Narnia. This was known to be the Long Winter that lasted for one hundred years during Jadis' reign as Queen. The Half-giants were among the Narnians adapted to the cold weather, but the seasons of spring, summer and autumn were all but extinct during this Long Winter. However, they were all displeased that Jadis banned the celebration of Christmas and prevented Father Christmas from entering the land. The Half-giants and the Narnians held hope that Aslan would one day return. In the traditional spring and summer months, the Half-giants worked very hard during the perpetual winter. As the conditions subsided, several half-giants aid their Narnian neighbors in forming a Narnian black market and managed to smuggle food in from several places outside the country, which included Archenland, during the times when the severity of the winter lessened slightly. When the Queen's vigilance ensured that no human would dare live or enter her realm, the Half-giants and all the Narnians were disheartened by this and swore to restore Narnia as it once was. In 850, the Narnians signified an open rebellion against the Queen which lasted for 20 years. One half-giant named Tim Brownwood became one of the superior leaders in the rebellion in fighting against the White Witch's Army. The Narnians fought bravely in their long struggle against the Witch's army, but eventually lost in the final year of the Cold War. Tim was among those that were killed while many were eventually turned to stone by the witch's magical wand. All the remaining Narnians, including the half-giants, remained where they were and would never forget their heritage. They also kept close to their hearts that the old prophecy would one day appear, two sons of Adam and two daughters of Eve would sit on the four thrones in Cair Paravel and end the reign of Jadis. Patiently, they bided their time and waited amidst the cold and gloom for a ray of light. Description Between a human and giant, half-giants are considered to be extremely beautiful (female) and handsome (male). These beings stand up to at least 10-12 feet tall, the same height as Cyclops and Half-dryads. Known half-giants *Tim Brownwood Category:Aslan's Army Category:Half-Breeds Category:Old Narnians Category:Species